Dragon Spark
by flamirdranco1
Summary: A young pyromancer living in Ravnica, Flamir, gets into trouble with the Dimir when she and her friends encounter a dragon egg
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was dark under the city of Ravnica. Murky waters made a small, thin layer over the cement floor. The only sources of light were tiny apertures on the high ceiling. A hooded man was in his room, strutting here and there.

"I have had enough of this!" the man yelled in anger. "Always being unnoticed! Why is my guild only in tales for the children! 'If you don't behave, you will be taken away by the Dimir!' my butt!" He looked at a stack of books on the floor. He kicked them away from him in a passion.

"Those books are useless! They don't give me a single piece of information about even the remotest place my guild can rule!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it!?" the hooded man boomed.

"Sir, it is one of your spies. I have found useful information."

"Useful information, eh? Is that an excuse to get my attention?"

"Sir, there is a plane with no mana."

The man opened the door. A young, bald man with little blue, streak-like decorations on his head was waiting outside. "No... mana?" the hooded man asked.

"Yes sir. I overheard a man with a blue and white hood's conversation with an armored man, and I assume they're both planeswalkers. They were talking about a manaless plane called Earth."

"Earth..." The hooded man stroked his chin in thought.

"Gather all the spies. Tell them to search all the libraries for information about transporting to another plane without being a planeswalker. We've got a plane to invade."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Flamir Dranco woke up excited. It would be her fourteenth birthday in a month. Soon, she would be able to join one of the ten guilds of Ravnica. However, she couldn't decide which guild to join.

"Well, I'm learning pyromancy these days, so I guess I control red mana." Flamir muttered to herself. "The four guilds that have mastered red mana are the Izzet League, the Gruul Clans, the Boros Legion, and the Cult of Rakdos. I should research them before I start my search." Flamir tied her black hair up, pulled on her brown vest with orange linings, grabbed her backpack, and went outside.

"Today looks like a good day." Flamir smiled to herself. "I'll go fishing before I search for a guild." She dashed to the nearest creek. Nearby was the Simic Combine. Flamir had always admired its intricate architecture, but she secretly imagined herself burning it down just for the heck of it.

"That looks like a really cool guild," Flamir said in awe, sighing. "but I can't join it, since I don't have any matching colors..." She cast her fishing line.

Some time later, Flamir felt a tug on her fishing pole. Pulling hard, she managed to get it out of the water and catch it.

"Nice catch!" Flamir congratulated herself. "Haven't seen one this big in ages!"

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Flamir whipped around. A boy her age was standing six feet away from her.

"Oh, sorry." Flamir said sheepishly. "Um, is there anything wrong with fishing?"

"It's harming the fish." The boy replied earnestly. "Can't you see it writhing in pain?"

Flamir eyed the fish. Sure enough, it looked as if it was in pain.

"I'll release it."

Flamir removed the hook from the fish's mouth. Without warning, the fish wriggled violently in her hands. Surprised, Flamir tossed it on accident. The boy caught it without letting it slide through his fingers. He walked towards the creek and released it. The fish swam away frantically.

"Thanks." The boy said. "Usually, people don't acknowledge me when I ask them to release the fish. You're the first person to actually listen to me."

"No problem." Flamir replied. "Um, by any chance, do you belong to the Selesnya Conclave, since you're protecting nature?"

"Actually, no. I'm from the Simic Combine. I was on my way to Zameck when I saw you fishing."

"Wow, that's cool. Can you tell me more about this guild?"

"Well, I joined it recently, so I don't really know many details. Of what I know so far, the Simic Combine gets creatures like lizards, frogs, etcetera, and improves them physically."

"Improve them? Define improve."

"Well, we merge creatures into mutants to make them stronger, thus 'evolving' them."

Flamir flinched. "M-mutants?"

"Yeah, basically. Have you ever seen one?"

"Um, no. But, to tell you the truth, they sound really cool!"

"Then come with me! I'll show you some! Name's Titanus, by the way."

* * *

"I got permission from my higher-ups that I could show you around the guild, so let's go!"

Titanus called from the guildgate. Flamir was waiting patiently outside. She got up and and strided to her friend. The guards let them in. When Flamir entered Zameck, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Inside the building were many exotically designed pillars with strange looking plants winding around them, crawling up the walls, hanging from the ceiling, existing everywhere. Simic guild flags hung everywhere on the plant-covered walls. Scientists and biomancers hurried here and there with creatures in cages or in their hands. Titanus had to say Flamir's name three times before she snapped back into reality.

"The labs are this way." Titanus announced. He led Flamir down a long corridor lined with tanks of mutants. Some looked grotesque, but some looked interesting.

"Here's a room full of Shamblesharks." Titanus said.

In the room were huge cages with a large Shambleshark in each one. Each and every one was skittering about amazingly fast.

"Um, what creatures did you combine together?" Flamir inquired.

"Well, we merged a fish and a crab together, so they're fish-crabs." Titanus explained. "I swear, I haven't seen anything else in this guild that fast. Here, let me show you the Elusive Krasis room."

Titanus led Flamir out of the room and went to the room next door. The walls were lined with huge tanks filled with water, each holding two Elusive Krasises. They were fighting each other with their spears.

"Spears!?" Flamir exclaimed. "You gave them sharp spears to fight each other!?"

"Don't worry," reassured Titanus. "I don't know how, but they dodge everything, hence the name Elusive Krasis." Just then, a Master Biomancer entered the room.

"Titanus, your friend's time here is up." he informed. "Lead her back to the guildgate."

"Understood."

Titanus started to leave the room. Flamir followed behind him.

* * *

"Thanks for the tour." Flamir said appreciatively.

"No problem." Titanus replied. He and Flamir were walking to their homes, which, surprisingly, were not all that far from each other.

"You should join the guild. You looked like you were really fascinated with the creatures. You could create new mutants."

"I would, but I control red mana. You see, I'm learning pyromancy these days..."

"Oh, okay then. You seemed to enjoy the guild though."

As they passed a wide alleyway, a glint of red caught Flamir's eye. She turned towards the alley. Leaning against the wall was a red, exotically designed, medium-sized stone. She went to the stone, puzzled. She knocked on it, and after realizing it was hollow, she concluded that it was an egg.

"Hey, Titanus," Flamir said. "You study creatures, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does this egg look... familiar to you?"

"Let me have a look." Titanus came over, picked up the egg, and began observing it.

"Hm..." Titanus said after a while. "It doesn't look anything similar to the eggs I've seen, but what I can tell is that the egg's almost ready to hatch, and from the looks of it, I think it's fireproof."

"Well, that's strange. How did it get here in the first place?"

"I seriously have no clue."

"In that case, I'm going to keep it at home for now. I'll tell you if anything unusual happens."

"Got it. I'll go look it up in the libraries nearby. Meet at the creek tomorrow before noon?"

"Sure."

Titanus and Flamir parted ways. Flamir dashed to her cottage with the egg hidden in her arms in case someone tried to steal it. When she entered her room, she got as much straw she could find and arranged it like a nest for the egg. She moved the egg around to fit the nest, only to realize that the egg was getting cold.

_Eggs are supposed to be kept warm, right?_ Flamir thought to herself. _Plus, it's fireproof, so it should be fine if I incubated it with fire..._

Flamir went outside her cottage and looked for stones to surround the nest. When she arranged the stones into a circle, she lit the straw on fire. The straw soon became a small fire that encompassed and incubated the egg. Flamir lay down on her bed. She took one last glance at the shining egg sitting in midst of the fire before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! My editor took a while...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Crack_

Flamir woke up to a cracking sound. Drowsily scanning her surroundings, she saw that the egg was twitching. It had developed a small crack near the top. Flamir quickly got up, discarding any thoughts of sleep, and eyed the suddenly moving egg. The crack steadily grew, until a clawed hand erupted through the surface, causing a piece of the shell to come flying. The clawed hand had red, reptilian scales covering it.

More pieces flew off the egg. All of the sudden, a rather large piece shot off the egg and smacked Flamir's forehead. Grimacing in pain, she looked at the creature.

The creature revealed itself to have a lizard-like head and long body with spikes running down its spine. On its back were bat-like wings with orange webbing that was covered in more red scales.

It was a dragon.

The hatchling started to take in its surroundings. When it made eye contact with Flamir, it cocked its head, and suddenly leaped towards her. Surprised, Flamir fell back onto her bed with the dragon on top of her. Flamir froze instantly, not sure of what the dragon would do. The dragon studied Flamir carefully for a few moments with its reptilian eyes.

Then it licked her.

Flamir was confused. Other than the Izzet League guildleader, Niv-Mizzet, she had heard dragons were cruel and overpowering, like the Hellkite Tyrant. This baby dragon was completely different. It was docile and playfully nibbling her vest collar. Flamir got up, and the dragon hopped off her, onto the bed. She stroked its head. The dragon at first resisted, then accepted the stroke. It nuzzled up to her.

_Whoa,_ Flamir thought. _This little dragon probably sees me as its mother…_

A rumbling sound came from the dragon's stomach. It looked up at Flamir with hungry eyes. At the same time, her stomach grumbled as well. Time for breakfast. Wonder what dragons eat... She got up and looked around the house. She found a chunk of raw pork that she had bought yesterday. Grabbing a knife from a collection of knives and daggers inside her vest, she sliced the meat in little bits. She then put them in two piles: one cooked and one raw. Flamir cooked the meat on the first plate and brought them to the dragon.

Flamir first tried feeding the dragon with the cooked meat, which it refused to eat. She kept urging the dragon to eat it. The dragon in return cocked its head away, avoiding the bit. After a while, Flamir gave up. She then gave a bit of raw meat to the dragon, which was promptly gnawed on the moment it was seen.

Huh. Flamir thought. It eats raw meat. Why didn't I think of that before? She gave it the plate of raw meat and ate from the cooked meat plate. While she ate, Flamir looked around her house for a blank notebook. After finding one, she got her pen and wrote, "Baby dragons are docile. Dragons eat raw meat." She looked at the time. It was nearing noon. "Oh god, I got to go!" Flamir picked up the dragon, which had just finished eating, grabbed her backpack and ran outside. She tucked the dragon near her so other people wouldn't see it as she dashed to the creek.

* * *

Flamir arrived at the creek with a little time left before noon. She looked around to see if the coast was clear. After double checking, she lifted the baby dragon up to her shoulder, which it happily hopped onto. It started nuzzling up to her and licking her cheek. Flamir then saw the running figure of Titanus coming towards her with a worried face.

"Flamir!" Titanus yelled hysterically. "I found out what type of egg it was! It was a dr-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the dragon on her shoulder. "It... hatched?"

"Uh, yeah." replied Flamir. "It got out of its egg this morning. It's actually pretty cute."

"Oh no..." Titanus mumbled to himself. "This is bad. This is bad..."

Flamir looked confused. "'What's wrong?"

"I heard that recently the Azorius Senate made a new law that dragons, with the exception of Niv-Mizzet, must be exterminated immediately after being discovered." He sighed. " And now, those who own one are practically wanted criminals."

Flamir looked at Titanus, shocked. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

"No! I'm not! You have to hide! Run!"

Flamir started to run. However, she stopped after a short stride. _If Titanus heard that recently,_ she thought,_ he would have ran to my house before now._ She looked back at Titanus.

"Flamir!" he yelled. "Why did you stop!? YOU HAVE TO HIDE YOURSELF WITH THE DRAGON!"

Without further notice, Flamir sprinted away from the creek as fast as she could.

Flamir dashed down streets until she noticed a tunnel. She stopped in front of it, looking see if the coast was clear. Flamir peered into the tunnel. She saw metal machines and pipes lined up within the walls of the tunnels. She found a rock nearby and tossed it into the tunnel. It bounced off the floor and kept going without bouncing back, indicating that the tunnel was long.

With the dragon on her shoulder and no one watching, she ran down the tunnel.

Steam was billowing from the pipes on the wall, heating the tunnel. The farther Flamir went into the tunnel, the hotter it was. As a pyromancer, she could withstand more heat than an average human, but when she was two-hundred feet into the tunnel, it became ten times hotter than an incinerator. Flamir stopped to breathe and rest.

"W-what the hell?" Flamir said to herself. "Why the hell is it so hot in here?"

The dragon, however, was perfectly content with the heat. It squealed at Flamir to keep going.

"Yeah, you're right." Flamir said to the dragon, taking another stumbling step. "I have to... get you... to safety..."

Flamir slumped to the ground sweating. She heard the dragon squealing for her to get up before she blacked out.

* * *

Titanus walked down a dark alleyway until he arrived at a tall brick wall. He cast a spell, which created an entrance in the wall down underground. As he went down the stairs, his body started to ripple. It started to stretch and change color. After a minute, he was Titanus no longer. Instead, he was a tall, hooded figure with scars on his face and a dark cloak. When he reached the bottom of the steps, an agent went up to the man.

"The girl with the dragon has entered one of the Izzet steam vents. She will soon fall unconscious of the heat."

"Foolish girl," Lazav, guildleader of House Dimir murmured. "She actually believed me. I never suspected her to be that gullible... The Azorius Senate never came up with the law in the first place, or even thought of it. Fortunately, I have some spies in the Izzet League. They will get ahold of the dragon if they find her before anyone else. Soon, it will be under my control, and the Plane of No Mana will be mine."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Flamir woke up on a bed. Her pet dragon was sleeping next to her. Flamir got up and looked around. The room she was in had walls covered with blueprints of inventions and in a corner of the room was a desk full of materials and a lamp that was turned on. Sitting at the desk was a person, working on something.

"You awake?"

Flamir hadn't realized that the person knew she was awake until now. The person got up and looked at Flamir. He was a boy the same age as Flamir with black hair and a scope on his right eye. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a metallic glove on his right hand.

"I found you in one of our steam vents." he said. "You looked dehydrated and that dragon was nibbling your ear, trying to get you to wake up."

"Sorry..." apologized Flamir. "I was trying to hide from the Azorius Senate."

"Why would you-" the door to the room opened. Titanus entered the room.

"Hey, Zepphire." Titanus called. "How's that little gadget coming alo-" he saw Flamir. "Flamir! Where were you!? I was waiting for you at the creek!"

"What do you mean?" Flamir replied with a hint of confusion. "You told me to go hide!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't even see you!"

"Then how the hell did I see you today!?"

Titanus and Flamir started arguing about their planned meeting.

"Guys, guys, hold on." Zepphire cut in. "If Flamir saw Titanus, but he didn't see her, then there might be an imposter."

"... An imposter?" Flamir said. "Then again, you did seem weird when you told me to run..."

"Oh, crap." Titanus said. "Now there might be another person who knows about the egg."

"Speaking of the egg..." Flamir went to the bed and woke the dragon. It spread its wings and flew to Flamir's shoulder the moment it opened its eyes.

"Well, what do you know." Flamir said. "It's not even a day old and it can fly."

"The egg..." said Titanus, "...was a dragon?"

"Well, yeah. Don't worry! It's harmless."

"If it's a dragon, now the situation's even worse." Zepphire added in. "A dragon can be really powerful, especially if it's loyal to you. Others would try to capture it to tame it, and who knows what intentions they have to do with it!"

"I'll have you know that I'm not planning to do anything of the sort with my dragon." Flamir retorted. "Anyway, back to the topic. Do we know anyone that can shapeshift?"

"Well, there's the Progenitor Mimic." Titanus pointed out. "Except, we have to rule that one out because once it becomes a clone of something, more clones of the cloned would appear. As you can see, there aren't ten of me out there." He also muttered something that only Zepphire could hear.

"What did you say?" asked Flamir.

"Ah, it's nothing." Titanus replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, now is there anyone else that can shapeshift?"

"Well," Zepphire said. "There's Lazav."

"...Lazav?" Titanus said. "You're saying tha-"

"Lazav, guildleader of House Dimir wants my dragon?" Flamir said.

"Yeah. He does." Zepphire replied. "I can tell because on my way to one of the experiment labs, I eavesdropped on a few people whispering about Flamir and how Lazav wants her dragon... I think they're Dimir agents."

"... I've got to stay away from the Izzet League now." Flamir declared. "I'm not sure who to trust, except Zepphire, and who not to trust."

"Wait, hold on." Zepphire said. He strode to a large cabinet and opened it. After rummaging through his devices, he finally took out a strange-looking headwear. "This here, is an Identity Changer, one of my inventions. I got Titanus to try it out-"

"And that's why I have unnaturally silver hair and silver eyes." Titanus cut in. "It really works. Problem is, once you change your appearance, you can't change it anymore. You have to choose carefully."

Flamir looked at the device. "Alright. I'll change my appearance."

"Okay then. First off, you put it on your head like a helmet." Zepphire instructed. "Also, go lie down after you get it on because after you choose your appearance changes, you're going to go unconscious. I'll set it up."

Flamir slipped the headgear onto her head and lay down on Zepphire's bed. Zepphire attached some wires together and pressed some buttons. Within seconds, Flamir saw a menu appearing in her mind. She got to work on changing her appearance. After a few minutes, everything went black.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to help Flamir?"

Titanus asked Zepphire after Flamir went unconscious.

"Why not? She's one of our friends now, and we're going to help her. That's what friends do."

"You know, there is a possibility that the Dimir agents could kill us along with her..."

"I know, but she's a fellow Ravnican. We have to help her."

"Well, I guess so... Oh look, Flamir's hair color is changing!"

Sure enough, the black strands were turning lighter. They turned red-orange, like fire. Her feminine features became less visible and took on a more boyish facade. Flamir opened her eyes, which had become orange.

"Can someone get me a mirror?" Flamir asked. Zepphire grabbed a reflector and tossed it to her. She looked into it.

"Zepphire, your inventions are amazing." Flamir finally said. "I almost didn't recognize myself."

"Well, now you're a new person." said Zepphire, "So there's a possibility we could fool the Dimir agents."

"The problem now," Titanus cut in. "is the dragon. The Dimir agents know about the dragon."

Flamir looked at the dragon. It was eyeing her suspiciously as if she were someone else.

"Don't worry," reassured Flamir. "It's still me."

The dragon sniffed Flamir's fingers. After a second, it nuzzled up to her.

"Speaking of the dragon," Flamir said, "Shouldn't we give it a name?"

"A name?" Titanus asked. "Come to think of it, we shouldn't keep saying 'the dragon' too much, or people would get suspicious."

"What do we name it?" questioned Zepphire.

"Hmmm..." Flamir looked at the dragon. "Hey, do you like Flare?"

The dragon shook its head.

"Igneel?"

Again it shook its head.

"Pyre?"

The dragon, hearing the word, licked Flamir's hand, as if in a sign of agreement.

"Alright, from now on, the dragon's name is Pyre!"

Pyre seemed very happy about it.

Titanus looked at the clock. "Whoa, look at the time! You should get going now." Flamir with the dragon on her shoulder went for the door.

"Bye guys!"


End file.
